I Don't Care If He's Famous
by BrittanyMiller101
Summary: Brittany Miller. A 16 year-old girl who stresses over being in love with the famous rock star Alvin Seville. Will she be able to make him hers? Cartoon-verse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my very first story, so don't be mean if it's not good, ok.**

My name is Brittany. I'm 16 years old. I have auburn hair. My favorite color is pink, and i live with my adoptive mother and my two sisters. I'm a pretty popular girl in school and I have lots of friends. I am considered a very hot girl in my school and I have boys alwayss drooling over me.

Another thing you should know about me is...I'm not human. I am a chipette. Me and my sisters Jeanette and Eleanor came here from Australia. We were adopted by a very nice woman named Miss Miller.

Anyway, now i currently sit staring out my bedroom window, thinking about one thing. I'm in love with a rock star. Now i know what your thinking, ALL girls are in love with rock stars. Justin Bieber, Big time rush, all those famous singers have girls who are in love with them. But me, I'm in love with Alvin Seville.

Flashback

It all started when me and my sisters were sitting in the auditorium of our school. The entire school was here for the talent show. I really wasn't paying attention since all of the acts were boring. But then evryone started cheering. I looked up from my phone and saw three chipmunks walk onto the stage. One wore a green hoodie, had short dirty blonde hair, blue jeans and sat behind drums. One had on a blue hoodie, short spikey light brown hair, brown pants, and a pair of black glasses. He had a dark blue bass guitar.

I looked at the one in the middle, and my heart stopped. He had a red hoodie with a yellow A in the middle, long dark brown hair, black jeans, and a red hat with another yellow A. He smiled at the crowd as evryone cheered for them.

"Brittany aren't they dreamy" said my sister Eleanor

"Yeah, the one in blue is cute" said my other sister Jeanette

I said nothing. I couldn't take my eyes off of the one in red. He looked to his brothers and nodded. He pulled the srap for his electric guitar over his head and pulgged in the cord. The one in green tapped his drum sticks and all three of them started to play. The crowd, including my sisters went wild.

The one in red started to sing.

**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**When she told 'em she was innocent**  
**A victimless crime**  
**Now I don't give a shit**  
**And I'd never drop dime on my baby**  
**Though she gave me to the FBI**

**I lied**  
**I lied to the FBI**  
**When I told 'em that I did it**  
**To save her hide**  
**Told 'em that the plan for the heist was mine**  
**Now I'm stuck**  
**And I'm fucked**  
**Doing federal time**

As he sang i couldn't keep my jaw closed. He had the most amazing voice, and his guitar playing was perfect.

**Locked deep inside**  
**I'm doing time for you**  
**(Woah)**  
**Just got the letter saying we are through**  
**And I don't give a damn if I get out again**  
**I'm doing time for you**

**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**When she told 'em she was innocent**  
**A victimless crime**  
**Now I don't give a shit**  
**And I'd never drop dime on my baby**  
**Though she gave me to the FBI**

**I lied**  
**I lied to the FBI**  
**When I told 'em that I did it**  
**To save her hide**  
**Told 'em that the plan for the heist was mine**  
**Now I'm stuck**  
**And I'm fucked**  
**Doing federal time**

**Locked deep inside**  
**I'm doing time for you**  
**(Woah)**  
**Just got the letter saying we are through**  
**And I don't give a damn if I get out again**  
**I'm doing time for you**

**My mistake**  
**I will take**  
**This secret with me to the grave**  
**And I hope and I'll pray**  
**I see her face again one day**

**My mistake**  
**I will take**  
**This secret with me to the grave**  
**And I hope and I'll pray**  
**I see her face again one day**

**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**(Woah, Woah)**  
**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**(Woah, Woah)**  
**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**(Woah, Woah)**  
**She lied**  
**She lied to the FBI**  
**(Woah, Woah)**  
**She lied to the FBI**

They finished and the crowd went absolutely crazy. They smiled and waved as they exited the stage. I still stood there, speechless.

After the show it was time for us to go home. My sisters and I walked out of the school and to my car. It wasn't much, just an old 60's mustang that Miss Miller got me for my 16th birthday. We got in the car and i started driving home. As we drove Jeanette spoke up..

"God wasn't that a great show" she said, with a huge smile on her face

"I know, it was awesome" squeeled Eleanor, from the back seat

I still had one question "Who were they?" I asked

Jeanette and Eleanor went silent. They just stared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused

"You've never heard of The Chipmunks?" Said Eleanor

I shook my head.

"They're only like the most famous band ever" said Jeanette

"Gosh that Theodore is dreamy" said Eleanor

"Yeah, but Simon is cuter" said Jeanette

"IS NOT!" fired Eleanor

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"GUYS!" I yelled, they stopped

"Thank you, now who...w-who was the one in red?" I asked, blushing a little

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed

"You like the famous Alvin Seville" giggled Jeanette

So that was his name. Alvin. Alvin Seville.

**Well, that's the first chapter of my first story. Please review and tall me what you guys think. And do give Alvie :) (AlvinSeville101) some credit. He helped me write this. Until next time guys, Brittany out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. I wanna thank you all for reviewing my story, and with such positive feedback. Also I wanna say that I love you Alvie (AlvinSeville101) and thank you for helping me write my story. Enjoy.**

It was Monday now. I walked down the halls to my locker to get my stuff so I could go home. I put in my combonation and opened it. Inside I couldn't believe my eyes. I pulled out the object sitting in my locker and stared at it. It was Alvin Sevilles red hat. I looked at it as I held it like it was a fragile piece of glass.

Inside was his name sewed in cursive writing. The large yellow A on the front, and it looked like it had been washed.

"Hey"

My thoughts were interupted. I looked up and my heart stopped. There in front of me was Alvin Seville.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was in a total trance. He spoke again..

"You found my hat"

I looked down at my hands where the hat was. I looked back at him. I slowly handed him his hat. He smiled at took it, placing it on top of his head.

"Ahh that's better. Thanks for finding it for me" he said

I still couldn't speak.

"I'm Alvin by the way, Alvin Seville" he smiled. His teeth were perfect.

I finally managed to speak. "I-I'm Brittany, Brittany Miller"

"Nice to meet you"

We said nothing for what felt like an eternity. He finally broke the silence..

"So I'm heading home, do you need a ride?"

Oh my god. Alvin Seville just offered me a ride. I knew I didn't need one though. My car was outside, but I'd have to be a complete idiot to pass up an opertunity like this.

"S-sure" i nodded

"Great, come on"

We walked outside to the parking lot of the school. I stopped when I saw him walk next to a red Firrari.

"We're riding in _that_?" I asked, surprised

He laughed. "What?, never riden in a fancy car before?"

I shook my head and walked to the side of his car. He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. I sat in the leather seat and looked around. This car had to cost a fortune.

He climbed into the drivers seat and closed the door. He looked at me and smiled.

"So, where do you live?" he asked

"I-I uhhhh"

He chuckled "You know what, I have a better idea" he said, starting the car

The engine roared to life, making me flinch. He chuckled at me and started driving. I said nothing as we drove. I couldn't believe it. I was actually riding in Alvin Seville's car. I didn't care that I had no idea where we were going.

After a while, the car stopped and I looked out the window. I blinked, thinking it was a dream. Outside the car was a huge house. A big gate was in front of us.

Alvin opened his window and put a code in the box. The gate opened and he drove in. I watched as we stopped in front of the house. He got out and opened my door for me. I climbed out of the car and stared at the hous in front of me.

It was absoulutely huge.

"Come with me" he said, walking towards the house

I followed him to the front door. He opened it and stepped inside. I floowed him in and looked around. It was huge. Fancy carpets, chandeliers, pictures evrywhere.

"Come on" he said, walking to the stairs.

We went upstairs and went to a door. He opened it and walked in. I walked in aftre and looked around. It was his bedroom.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling

I just stared at his room. It looked like an average kids room. Posters, guitars, video games.

"Wow" was all I could say

He laughed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the text I got from Jean.

_Where are you, Miss Miller's worried sick_

"Oh shit" I said

"What is it?" he asked

"I-I've gotta get home"

He chuckled "No worries"

He took my hand and led me down stairs. The whole time I was in a trance. He led mt to a dark room. He turned on the lights. It was a garage. There were cars everywhere.

"Pick one" he said

My eyes went wide "W-what?"

"Pick one that you like"

I loooked at him, then at all the cars. I pointed to a red Lamborghini.

"Nice choice" he said, smiling

He took the keys off the rack and handed them to me.

"Are you serious?" I asked

He nodded "Will I see you again?" he asked

Did I just hear right? Alvin Seville wanted to see me again.

"Yeah sure"

He smiled "Great, now you better go"

I nodded. I got into my new car and started the engine. He opened the garage door and waved goodbye. I waved as I drove out. When I got to the gate it opened for me and I drove away from his house.

One thought went through my head.."Best...day...ever"

**Well thare's chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Until next time, Brittany out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Brittany here with chapter 3 of my story. Hope everyone's enjoying and thanks so much for the good reviews.**

I pulled into my driveway in my new car that Alvin had given me. I shut the Lamborghini off and locked it up. I walked to my front door and stood there. After taking a deep breath, I walked in.

Imediately I was greeted by my sisters and Miss Miller.

"Where have you been, young lady" scolded Miss Mileer

"I-I ummmm" I couldn't think of what to say.

I couldn't tell them that I was at a rock star's house.

"I-I was at...the library" I lied

Miss Miller looked at me for a minute, then nodded.

"Very well, just call next time, ok?"

"Yes mam"

Miss Miller went back to the living room. My sisters gave me a _I know your lying _look. I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed.

I let out a long sigh and fell back onto my bed. My mind flashed back to earlier.

_"Will I see you again?"_

I couldn't believe he asked me that. Alvin Seville wanted to see me again. One question still went through my head though.

How did his hat get in my locker?

I thought about it for a minute, but couldn't think of any possible explaination. I heard a knock at my door.

"Brittany?"

It was my sister Jeanette.

"Come in" I called

Jeanette opened the door and walked in, followed by Eleanor. Jeanette closed the door and looked at me.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean. I know you weren't at the library. Where were you?"

I had to think of something quick, but I couldn't.

"Why is it any of your buisness where I go?" I fired

Jeanette was about to respond when I saw her dart her eyes to my nightstand. She walked over and picked up my keys.

My eyes went wide, as did hers. They were the keys to the Lamborghini.

"What are these?" asked Jeanette, holding the keys out

"Nothing!" I shot, snatching the keys

"Why do your keys have a Lamborghini symbol on them?"

"None of your buisness" I shot back

I didn't see, but Eleanor came behind me and snatched the keys.

"Ummm, why is there a big A on your keys?" she asked

I looked and she was right. I didn't notice before, but there was a big yellow A on one side of the keys.

"Lemme see that" said Jeanette, taking my keys

Her eyes went wide. She looked back at me. I could only look down at my bed.

"Brittany, whos keys are these?" asked Jeanette

"Mine!" I fired, taking my keys

"Brittany!" fired Jeanette

"Fine!" I screamed "You wanna know!?"

They both nodded.

I got up and pointed out my bedroom window. They walked over and looked out. Their eyes went wide when they saw the Lambo in the driveway.

"It's my new car, given to me by Alvin Seville"

Jeanette and Eleanor froze. They just stared at me. I still tried to calm down. My breathing was heavy and I was slightly sweating. Not from anger, but from being nervous.

"You met Alvin?" asked Jeanette

I slowly nodded.

Jeanette and Elle's faces turned to girly smiles.

They sqeeled and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh you actually met the famous Alvin Seville" said Eleanor

"And he gave you his car" said Jeanette

A smile appeared on my face as I hugged my sisters.

"Yep"

"This is so cool" said Jean

"Girls! Time for dinner!" called Miss Miller

"WE better go" I said, walking to my door

We went downstairs and ate dinner. Not one word was said about my meeting Alvin. Or the car. We three all new that Miss Miller would blow a gasket if she found out.

After dinner we went back upstairs and into our seperate rooms. I climbed into bed and layed down. I turned off my light and closed my eyes. My mind quickly went to thoughts of Alvin.

"Goodnight Alvin" I said to no one, as I fell asleep

**Well there's chapteer 3, hope evryone enjoyed. Until next time, Brittany out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone forever, but I'm back now with the next chapter of my story. Enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my bedroom window. It was Saturday. I looked at my clock, it read 11:30. I yawned and stretched my arms. I climbed out of bed and got dressed in a pink tan top and white shorts that came down just above my knees.

I looked out my bedroom window. It was absolutely gorgeous outside. I decided to go for a drive in my new car. I grabbed my keys, my sunglasses and headed downstairs. I saw my sister Eleanor making something to eat in the kitchen. I walked out the front door, where Jeanette was sitting on the porch reading a book.

I walked to my Lamborghini in the driveway. I took the top off so I could enjoy the perfect day. I got in the car and closed the door. I turned the key and buckled my seatbelt. I turned the radio on and backed out of the driveway. I waved bye to Jeanette as I drove off down the road.

The wind blew my hair while my sunglasses shielded my eyes. I listened to the radio as I drove to the ice cream place down the road. It was really hot outside, and my friends and I usually hang out there. I pulled in and parked my car. I got out and closed the door, the door opens vertically and I love it. It makes me feel like I'm rich every time I get out of my car.

I saw my friends Charlene and Michelle sitting at a table outside the shop, staring at me in disbelief. I walked over and sat down with them.

"Hey girls"

"Brittany, what are you driving?" asked Charlene, pulling her sunglasses down

"Oh that, that's my new car" I said, smiling

"How in the hell could you afford that?" asked Michelle

"It's a long story"

Just then a red Ferrari pulled in right next to my car. My eyes widened. It was Alvin. He got out of his car and locked it. He turned and saw me and his face lit up. He walked over to us.

"Hey"

"Hey" I said, standing up

Charlene and Michelle were speechless.

"Brittany, you know him?" said Charlene

I laughed "Yeah, he's the one who gave me the car"

Their jaws dropped.

"Hey" said Alvin "Can I buy you an ice cream?"

"Sure" I said, I couldn't stop smiling

Alvin Seville offered to buy me an ice cream. Charlene and Michelle were in some sort of trance. Alvin came back with two ice cream cones. He handed me one.

"Thanks" I said, taking the cone

"Wanna walk in the park?" he asked

"Sure"

We walked to the park not far from the ice cream shop. We sat on a bench and ate our ice cream. Once we finished we just sat there. The silence was kind of awkward, yet peaceful.

"Hey" said Alvin, breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you like anyone in school?"

Did he really just ask me that? What was he getting at?

"Ummm yeah"

I knew I couldn't tell him that the person I liked was _him_.

"Why, do you?" I asked

"Uhhh yeah"

"Tell me"

"I…I-I can't"

"Why not" I whined

"Because"

"I'll tell you if you tell me"

He sighed "Ok"

"You first"

"No way" he shot

"Fine, we'll do it at the same time"

"Fine"

I knew this was silly, but it was fun.

"Ok, ready" I asked

"Sure"

"I like you" we said in unison

"What!?" we said, again in unison

"Y-you like…_me_!?"

I was shocked to my inner core. Alvin Seville just said that he liked, _ME_.

"You like _me!?"_ he shot

"Are you surprised"?

"Well, yeah"

"Why? Your famous"

"Well, yeah, but, I never imagined that you'd like me back"

I was still in shock.

"Well, I do"

He didn't move. He just stared at me. His hazel brown eyes shining, they had me paralyzed. I saw his head inch closer to mine. At the same time I felt mine moving closer to his. My eyes closed as our lips met. My body went through shock. I felt like I couldn't pull away if I wanted to, not that I did.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his wrap around my waist. The kiss felt more passionate by the second. I felt his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth allowing it to enter. Our tongues wrestled with each other's for about 5 minutes straight before we pulled away for air.

"Brittany" he said, taking my hand in his "I'm in love with you"

My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you too, Alvin"

Our lips met again. We stayed there for what felt like hours. We just sat there on the bench. My head on his shoulders and his arm around me. I looked at my phone and saw it was 7:00.

"Oh man, I gotta get home"

"Yeah, me too" he said, standing up

"I don't want to leave you"

He kissed me softly. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I love you" I said, embracing him in a hug

"I love you too, I wanna give you something"

I looked up to see what he was talking about. He reached around his neck and pulled off his necklace. It was a gold chain with a gold A on it.

"Here" he said, reaching behind my head, putting the necklace on

"Alvin"

"Now you'll have something to think of me" he said

I looked at the gold A around my neck. He took my hand and walked back to the cars. Once at my car he gave me one last kiss before driving off in his Ferrari. I got in my car and drove home. Once home I went straight up to my room and laid down on my bed. I couldn't believe what happened today. Alvin admitted that he loved me, and now I'm the girlfriend of Alvin Seville. I smiled to myself.

This was the best day of my life.

**There you go guys, there's chapter 4. Hope everyone is enjoying my story. Until next time, Brittany out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so MusicalsWithAMission seemed to think it was ok to leave a harsh review telling me how I should write ****_my_**** story. It's ****_my _****story and I will write it however I please. I got really good reviews form other readers but you seem to think your Mr. Super critic.**

**Well I'm not posting another chapter until I either get an apology or some more ****_GOOD _****reviews.**

**I would like to thank the people that I love on FF for always helping me and reviewing good reviews on my story.**

**chipmunksforlife**

**AlvinSeville101 (Love you baby)**

**SimonSeville101**

**Pokemon-ranger trainer**

**Alvinnascar5**

**And Kiboy**

**You guys are the best, love you all.**

**-BrittanySeville101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Ok so MusicalsWithAMission did apologize and we talked it out. So I will be updating soon. There was just a small problem that prevented me from updating sooner. So I'll update when I can. **

**Also I ****_will _****be changing my last chapter. I admit that chapter was a little poorly written. To tell the truth, I was ****_really _****tired when I wrote that. But it will be changed.**

**Thanks to all my dedicated readers and guest readers for posting reviews. You guys are the best.**

**-Brittany**


End file.
